dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Welder
| Price=3,200 coins | Bus Level=9 |Special = * Repair bus: 5% of its max health * Repair Generator and Turret: 30% of their max health}}Welder is a handyman armed with a cutting torch attached to a red acetylene tank by a black hose and dressed in a black t-shirt, brown welding gloves, a blue welding apron, black pants, and a welder's mask. When making repairs, he wields a silver nut wrench in his free hand. Even though he is a human unit, his price is valued in rage points instead of courage. That makes him a good unit for missions or events where rage meter builds up very quickly. He is a support unit, meaning that he provides assistance to his teammates with special abilities and/or by dealing extra damage. Welder has unusually high damage for a unit under the support class. However, he doesn't use his tools for fighting enemies. Instead, he uses them to first fix the bus, then repair specific damaged stationary units in his way, and finally, attack the barricade at a very fast speed. Welder will only repair things if they've taken any amount of damage and will only fix them once. When moving, he will deliberately avoid confrontation by weaving through enemies to get out of their path and range of attack. While Welder's ability to repair the bus sounds great, it heals only for a very small amount. The same is true for the Turret, which gets healed for a small amount as well. However, when repairing a Generator, he will heal it by a significantly higher amount. True to his ability description, Welder will only fix the bus, Turrets, and Generators. He will not repair Empty Barrel, Red Barrel, or Nitrogen. However, this perk does make him slightly more viable in a team as keeping Turret and/or Generator functional for longer, especially if they are of a lower level and do not have as much health, can provide great support to other units as well as himself. Although the bus is only getting repaired for an insignificant amount of health, Welder can still prove useful in finishing a level with a 3-star rating as long as the bus was dealt an equally insignificant amount of damage. His decent DPS to the barricade is compensated by his base health, which is the lowest amount amongst all units, having the longest unit preparation time of 90 seconds, and being the most expensive rage costing unit at 50. His ability to avoid all zombies can sometimes be negated in areas with high spawn rates or enemies with a fast attack speed or knockback. When Welder is affected by the fear debuff, he may pause before beginning to attack the barricade, leaving him more vulnerable and at a much greater risk of getting killed. On the other end, the inspiration buff has no effect on his attack speed. It's still possible to efficiently utilize Welder on some of the later missions by making sure that ranged units cover him, and that he is protected by Empty Barrel or Red Barrel. Precise positioning is required otherwise Welder might accidentally be killed by them or enemies will move past them. Both Turret and/or Generator are the best options for offensive and defensive cover respectively, but they are also the most expensive rage points-wise, which means that Welder should be sent out when the rage meter is practically full to guarantee that he will get protected by these stationary units. For a job done quicker, using Fury buff to double Welder's damage proves to expedite the barricade's destruction fairly well, especially if he's being sent out in missions with particularly nasty enemies. Towards the much later stages of the game, however, his usability tapers off significantly, as he will likely be killed in one or two hits by almost every enemy. He is highly discouraged from being brought along in missions that regularly spawn Energy Sphere. Players might be better off spamming a lot of cheap melee units in his place instead. Being one of the very few human units left to possess it, his fire resistance allows him to run through and stay in fire pools unharmed, which makes Molotov a wholly effective and safe option for controlling incoming enemies while Welder is busy attacking the barricade. Like all rage abilities and units, he is unavailable in League. Welder has an alternative skin called "Christmas Welder." It can only be earned during the Christmas Event by opening a Christmas case with a very low chance of acquiring. Pros * Super fast. * Fire resistance. * Repairs the bus, Turrets, and Generators. * Avoids enemies and heads directly to the barricade to attack it. * Explodes on death (75 damage). Does not turn into a zombie. * Very fast attack speed. * Can destroy corpses on the floor. Cons * Very high rage cost. * Longest preparation time. * Lowest melee base health. * Can damage friendly units. * Cannot attack enemies. Trivia * Before obtaining the ability to repair things, Welder had a different sprite. * In Dead Ahead: Quarantine, Welder used to be available earlier on in rank 7. * The Christmas Welder skin in-game ended up looking different from its appearance in the update banner where it was first shown. Gallery Welder_Atlas.png|Welder's sprite prior to update 2.8.1 Category:Units Category:Rage Category:Support Category:Common